King Resistance
'''"King" Resistance '''is a character who fills a major role as an antagonist. He is part of The Resistance - believed to be the actual leader of said group - and serves as the main antagonist of Stage 8-4-3. He arguably could be considered the main antagonist of Stage 8 due to the ruthless actions of those under his command as well as his execution of several people - some of whom were even main characters. Appearance At first, he looks no different than the rest of the Resistance members. Later, after shooting The King, he takes the downed leader’s crown for himself. At the end, he rips part of his clothes in a show of strength and bravado before unleashing his secret weapon on the player. Role He leads the Resistance in an attempt to take over the kingdom, all to further his own ambitions. This includes ransacking the kingdom while attempting to recruit anyone with power - Dan most noticeably - to get rid of anyone who would resist his authority. His true colors begin to reveal themselves as the Resistance is shown to be just as ruthless as the King’s Goons, and he doesn’t tolerate anyone who questions his actions as the Geezer who wore a hat would find out. Later, he murders Dan/Josie (depending on who the player controls in the video game); the other Geezer; and the Corrupt Head Executive; then confronts the player himself. Seeking to get rid of the last person who could resist his authority, he controlled a gigantic robot and attempted to murder the player. He is defeated, but not after getting the last laugh by detonating bombs located in the sewers that levels the entire castle, murdering everyone in the vicinity. However, the player - who still has an extra life - manages to respawn back to the beginning of Stage 8. Knowing full well of King Resistance’s treachery, they refuse to side with his men, choosing to beat them up - much to the peasantry’s joy. Webseries King Resistance plays the same role within the web series as he did in the game, and appears in Stage 7 (presumably the one trying to convince Dan to side with his cause) as well as Stage 8 of the web series. In Stage 7, he makes a quick appearance as his group is seen building a giant robot in their underground base, making several other preparations for their next invasion of the castle. He then receives a text on his phone informing him of the inhumane peasant powered treadmill, and begins to plot his next move. In the webseries version of Stage 8, he resumes his original role up to the point where he finds the King and several of the King’s businessmen hiding in the bathroom near the conference room. He mows them down with gunfire along with his fellow Resistance fighters and takes his crown for his own. Near the end, he accidentally kills Dan and Josie on the rooftop (or simply didn’t care about them at that point) along with the Corrupt Head Executive before being killed by one of the surviving Geezers. Like the original game, he manages to get the last laugh by murdering everyone with the bombs planted in the sewers of the Castle, but Dan once again sides with his Resistance after the respawn, leaving it unknown if Dan ever reaches the point where he turns on the Resistance like he does in the video game. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Dan the Man game Category:Dan the Man web series